


Flaunt

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Imagination, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Canon Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Resentment, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roper might as well’ve been saying, “Look what I have, look what I have !”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaunt

Corkoran really, really wished he had a gun on him. One little bullet, a spray of blood, a bit of brain and most of his problems would’ve been wiped away, just one more body on the sand. The reason ? Roper might as well’ve been dancing around, saying, “Look what I have, look what I have ! Ha ha ha, fuck you, Corky.” while he laid an arm around Pine’s shoulders.

Oh it would’ve been so satisfying if Roper’d been wearing his precious pink shirt and a seagull swooped out of the sky to shit all over it. Pine wouldn’t’ve wanted Roper to touch him then. Wait, that meant Roper could just throw himself in the ocean and clean off. Fuck. On the other hand, Roper party animal that he was would probably invite Pine in and Pine not wanting to ruin a ridiculously expensive set of clothes would strip off. Where was that fucking seagull ?! After all, this wasn’t Iraq he couldn’t pull rank on Pine and enjoy the dripping blond being forced to stand at attention. Urrgh. Just so he wouldn’t go boff Roper in the face he turned and stomped off. Fuck this.


End file.
